To Fate
by Figwit O' Rivendell
Summary: A story about the twins and their passing after the War of the Ring. Mostly them deciding where they can go when Valinor is no longer an option.
1. Always Brothers

A/N: Alright. I'm not forgetting my old stories, but this is too good an idea to give up. I'll have you know that I'm updating everything as much as I can over the break. My fall break is coming up next week.

Disclaimer: I don't own the twins. I don't own Elrond either, but I'm not really sad about that. Uhh.. yeah. I don't own any of it.

Disclaimer #2: I have a lot of Tolkien mistakes in this one I think. Please don't bring them up. Most are on purpose so the story flows.

To Fate.

Chapter one: Always Brothers.

"Elrohir! You crazy Elfling! Get over here!" Elladan's voice echoed through the halls of Imladris. Everything was silent for a moment. The young Elf called again, "Elrohir! Come out! Don't make me come find you!"

With that, Elrohir stepped out from behind a curtain. "Sorry, Elladan," came his simple apology. "Just please, don't hurt me! It was Haldir's idea from a while back!" The younger twin stepped back a bit.

"I wouldn't touch a hair on your little head," Elladan spoke, with great sarcasm. "Too valuable to Father apparantly."

Elrohir grinned, ignoring the crack about the size of his head. "Thanks, brother." As he said that, the young Elf ran up and caught his twin in what could only be described as a deathlock but was mostly supposed to be a hug. Elladan grunted at the loss of air. "Get.. off.. me.." Elrohir quickly let go.

"Sorry," he apologized again. "Too emotional." Then, he turned on his heels and left quickly.

After the parting of the two brothers, Lord Elrond found his way to the hall that Elladan had been standing in.

"You two.." chuckled Elrond. "You remind me of quarreling orcs. You need to remember you're brothers and certainly not fell beasts."

Elladan laughed. "You heard us, aye? Ai. What luck! I thank the Valar every day to have a father who hovvers over me."

Elrond grinned. "Aye. Loud little monkeys you are. Nay! Fell beasts at the moment. Now.. where'd that brother of your's run off to?"

Elladan shrugged. "I wouldn't know, adar. I would suppose he left to go ponder on another plot."

At that, the Elven-lord nodded. "Or perhaps ponder the Sea? I just wanted to tell the both of you. The ships are leaving soon for the last time. Perhaps you should hurry your way across." Elladan wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"And leave Middle-Earth forever? I think not. No fate, after the Ring or not, will be missed by the last Elven twins. I'm staying and I'm keeping Elrohir with me." 

Elrond nodded solomnly, taking his leave quite defeated. His sons couldn't simply stay in Middle-Earth forever. No beings should be forced to dwindle.


	2. Of Late Night Confessions

To Fate.

Chapter two: Of Late Night Confessions.

Elrohir sat down on the bed in a small chamber. It was obviously just a random room that the Elf had run to. Stretching out on the bed, he closed his eyes (since sleeping with his eyes open scared Estel. he learned to sleep with his eyes closed) in hopes of getting sleep before night came. Elrohir had become quite the nocturnal Elf. He stayed up at night to avoid coversations with Elladan.

When his twin's eyes were closed, Elladan stepped into the room. He crept to the bed, taking a seat next to his sleeping brother. Elrohir opened one eye and grinned.

"Sneaking up on me, are we? That's not so nice, Elladan. Perhaps you should go sneak up on someone who _isn't_ trying to sleep. I'm tired. Let me be," Elrohir scolded his twin.

"Stop it, 'Rohir. You haven't been sleeping, have you? That's why you're tired. Don't point the blame to me," Elladan scolded back. "And that's why I'm here. We'll be discussing Valinor at the mo.."

"I don't want to leave!" Elrohir cut in. "I like Middle-Earth. I don't care if adar wants to pull me out of here by my hair. I'm staying." Elladan laughed a bit.

"Good, brother. That's what I thought you'd say." He hugged Elrohir, though not as tightly as their hug had been before. It was one of those strange brotherly-love moments.

Alas though, the peace wasn't kept. After not even a second, Glorfindel entered. He smiled at the brothers, still not noticing him.

"Excuse me, young lords, for ruining this.. happy moment, but your father had sent me to tell you.. may I quote? 'Get to supper or I'll have your twin hides in the woods tonight,' were his exact words." The twins laughed and followed Lord Glorfindel down the hall, happy to have decided on their own fate now.

Elrohir couldn't help but be the slightest bit doubtful. He had been avoiding Elladan so that the topic of Valinor wouldn't be spoken of. How could someone let their family go so easily? But the forests were so hard to part with and Mandos was sounding better than Valinor anyday.

A/N: I'll have a few longer chappies coming up soon.


	3. Like Dying

To Fate.

Chapter Three: Like Dying.

Elrohir groaned lightly. He twisted over painfully to his side on the narrow bed. It probably wasn't the best idea. A sharp pang shot through his side and caused yet another loud groan.

Elladan, who was sitting outside, grimaced at the sound. He couldn't help but feel guilty, and listening to his brother in pain certainly wasn't helping. The events of the afternoon flooded back to him in a quick memory of what couldn't be even an hour.

The twins had set out from Imladris that morning on what could only be described as a 'get away from father' trip. The constant annoyance that was the twins had finally driven Elrond mad, and he sent the two out into the woods for a while.

Elrohir and Elladan had been separated for a few seconds not too far into their trip. Elladan, being the over-cautious one and quite protective of his brother, thought a party of Orcs had entered the Elven woods.

Naturally, the Elf had set his bow and shot at the disturbance with ease. It wasn't until he heard the yelp of pain that he realized what he had shot at. Elrohir had been hiding in the tree above. Not two seconds later, the Elf had fallen out of the tree with a loud thump and lied there moaning for a while.

Elrond had been less than pleased to see his oldest son carrying a body into the halls. It had only added to the Elf-lord's displeasure to realized the body was Elrohir's. Now the young Elf lied in the Hall of Healing, groaning and complaining more than anyone who had ever crossed those halls.

Another loud groan pierced the silence. Elladan scurried away from the door. How could he have shot at his own brother? They all knew no Orcs could enter the last homely house. It was proposterous. He shot his brother. It seemed all the more awful the more he said it to himself.

A young she-Elf stomped quite un-Elvenlike out of the chamber.

"I give up, Elladan! That brother of your's has been nothing but trouble since the start! Its an arrow! Not the bloody end of the world! Its not like he's dying! Make him shut it!"

The frankness of the woman startled the young Elf for a moment before he realized who it was. It was non other than Minuial, the craziest Elf ever born next to the twins.

"Terribly sorry, m'lady. Didn't know you couldn't handle a challenge." He smirked inwardly at his own cleverness as another groan errupted.

"You know he's only doing that because you're out here. Calm yourself. That boy is fine. He's not in the least in pain. At least he hasn't been for the past three groans or so. I gave him some herbs. Now tell him to stop his whining or I'll go and personally put him in _real_ pain." Minuial turned on her heels, reentering the room.

Elladan sat outside for a long while, not doing anything. He finally got up the nerve to stand, but didn't get much further than that. He couldn't face his brother. There was simply too much to talk about that he knew it was wrong to burden a hurt Elf with. Mortality and immortality being the main subject at this point. The Valinor question had long since been answered.

AN: What do you all think? I thought it was too short. That's just me though. I'll update soon. A whole week off of school!


	4. Only For You

To Fate.

Chapter Four: Only For You.

Elrohir walked silently down the halls. He had just snuck out of the chamber he was supposed to be healing in. It had been a while since all signs of injury were gone from the young Elf's body though. His main concern was being caught now. Not just by anyone, but by Elladan.

Elladan laughed to himself quietly as Elrohir walked by his 'sleeping' body. Elrohir was certainly naïve. He thought Elladan was sleeping, when in fact, his eyes were closed. If the younger twin had thought a moment, he might have realized that Elves sleep with their eyes open.

Within a second, Elladan got up, walked right past Elrohir, and into his room just down the hall. Elrohir blinked a moment, trying to comprehend, then took off after his brother at a break-neck pace.

Elladan had settled down on a small windowseat on the far wall. It was one of the nicer rooms in Rivendell for just that reason and reserved for the more out-spoken of the two Elves.

Elrohir slipped into the room, running over to Elladan and flopping down in his older brother's lap. He shrank himself down as best he could and grinned. "Don't be mad, 'Ladan. I'm an Elf you know. I heal fast."

"Not for long.." Elladan mumbled. He looked at his brother, settling in his lap. "Are you crazy? You're way to big to be sitting there, 'Ro. Get off already, before I call Mir' on you." At that, Elrohir plopped right off of Elladan and onto the floor, shaking at the mention of the angry maiden from before.

Elrohir looked up again with big watery doe-eyes. He always did look like the younger of the two, even if they were identical. Elladan frowned.

"Yes. I forgive you. Of course. You didn't have to moan so loud though. It sounded like you were dying. Mir' told me it was because I was there. True?"

"Only for you, Elladan. Of course. Only for you." Elrohir grinned with mock sincerity. "You know I wouldn't be that evil to anyone else. Only my brother. The one who likes to shoot me out of trees."

Elladan frowned and flopped off of the seat next to his brother. "Of course. Yes. Only for me. I feel so loved."

"That's good. Now I don't have to run off anymore." Elrohir settled himself against his brother's arm. it seemed two cute to watch the two twins, not young anymore but certainly not old, fight over who got to be comfortable: the one who liked separation, or the one who never really did accept not being joined at the head.


	5. Some Explainations

To Fate.

Chapter Five: Some Explainations.

Elladan woke up to none other than his younger twin sleeping against his shoulder. The older Elf assumed they had fallen asleep after the events of the day before. Then a thought occurred to him. What it the next day? Had they been asleep that long?

Elrohir woke up with a start. He jumped back, smacking his head against the wall and whimpering as he flung himself forward again. Elladan chuckled lightly at that.

"Very Elven-like. I'm not the least bit surprised you're still doing that. Its only been a hundred years." He smirked at the comment. In fact, Elrohir had been hitting his head in the same fashion for a hundred years.

Elrohir frowned, glaring slightly as he pulled his knees to his chest and rested his forehead on his knees. He let out a short sob, trying to stop acting like a child because he hit his head.

"Elladan.. stop teasing me. Its really not nice. Not funny either." He sniffled once and then paused a moment, thinking. "What did you mean last night?"

Elladan arched a brow questioningly. "What did I say? I thought I was pretty clear." He managed to put a bit of sarcasm in with his last comment.

"Not for long. What's not for long?" Elrohir looked up, same doe-eyes as before burning a hole in his twin as he stared absent-mindedly.

"Well.. you think we can stay here forever? I don't think so. I was just thinking before I saw you.. and.. and.. we're staying.. here.. right, 'Rohir? So.. we won't be welcome.. forever." His words started coming through muffled sobs. Elrohir blinked, trying to comprehend.

"Wha-? You can't be serious! First I'm stuck here because this stupid forest has some odd pull on us, and now I have to die because of it?!" He completely flipped out at the news, standing and stomping down the hall, yelling all the while. "This is stupid! I'm staying here! If the Valar wants me dead, they can come kill me themselves! Bring it on, Manwe! I'll show you who's dying!"

Elladan stopped sobbing, staring at the door and listening to his brother challenge the gods all the way down the hall. Before Elrohir was out of ear's range, a loud thump was heard, followed by a long stream of Elvish curses, and finally a dead threat against Eru himself.

Elrohir found himself walking into walls, slipping, and overall injuring himself far more. Perhaps the dead threats were a bit unnecassary. Perhaps the Valar took him up on his challenge. As far as he knew, this wasn't good. He'd be dead by the end of the week at this rate.


	6. Wrath of the Valar

To Fate.

Chapter Six: Wrath of the Valar.

Elrohir frowned, sitting down in the halls. He was just out of ear's range from his twin, but certainly not too far from Glorfindel.

The Elven Lord walked down the hall. His peace was interrupted by the sounds of sobbing and threats to the Valar. He winced at a particuarly violent and descriptive threat, turning the corner to see which of the twins it was now.

Elrohir looked up quickly, wiping his eyes and standing before Glorfindel could comprehend any of it. The twin blinked at the older Elf, doe-eyes coming into play again.

"Something wrong, lad? Thought I heard.. well.. you aren't plotting anything, are you?" He arched a worried brow, looking down at the young Elf before him.

"Nothing, m'lord. I'm just.. angry..? I hate Elladan." He pouted and flopped down in the hall again. His thin frame was shaken with muffled sobs. Glorfindel sat down quickly next to the younger Elf.

"What's the matter, Elrohir?" It had taken a while to figure out it was Elrohir he was talking to, even with the fact that the twin had mentioned his brother as his brother and not himself.

"Elladan's trying to kill me!" He frowned, looking down. Before Glorfindel could say anything wise and reassuring, the sound of sliding traveled down the hall, shortly followed by Elladan. He had toppled over and rolled down the hall.

"AM NOT!" He stood, recollecting himself, and ran over to the two. "Manwe is! Not me! I wouldn't kill my own brother! Its crazy! Manwe did it!" He ran out of things to ramble on about so abruptly stopped talking.

"You said I have to sit here and watch myself rot! Stupid no good brother.." Elrohir sobbed again, trying to stop his crying. "I don't want to die! I don't want to! Its not fair! I'm an Elf! An ELF!" His wailing could be heard all the way down the halls. Glorfindel thought it wise to put an end to the whining.

"Just go to Valinor." He shrugged, giving the best advice to an Elf with death-o-phobia. Rare as it was to find one of those, Elrohir was also practially noctural. He wasn't exactly your average Elf to begin with.

"NO!" Both twins shouted the response at the same time. Oddly enough, another one of their Brady Family moments errupted. Elladan sobbed.

"Sorry, Elrohir. I didn't mean to scare you off!" Elrohir nodded to the apology, hugging his brother again.

Glorfindel was about to puke at the brotherly love in the room, though as a lord he never let people know he was about to puke. Therefore, he took his leave quickly down the hall to escape the overly clingy twins.

Elrohir didn't let go of Elladan as he spoke. "Lets go outside. For a ride perhaps or a walk if the stable hands are busy."

Elladan nodded, pausing when rain began pouring outside. He let go of Elrohir, arching a brow.

"What did you say to Manwe?! He's gone and set you up to be struck by lightning!" Elladan looke truly worried at the thought of his twin being struck by lightning.

"I said I'd personally go and steal his wife." He shrugged. "Seemed like someone with the most beautiful wife ever would worry about." Elladan laughed lightly.

"So it seems. You think you had a chance with Varda though?" Elrohir shrugged but before he could say anything, Elladan continued. "You'd have better luck with a maid.. but not Miruial. She's evil. I think Morgoth possessed her. Pure evil is running around the halls here.." Elrohir shuddered.

"Gotta admit though. She is kinda pretty. Brown hair.. brown eyes.. wow.. never realized how brown she seemed." He shrugged it off. "Very evil too." Elladan couldn't decide to nod or shake his head.

"She's not pretty! You sick-minded child!" He tried to keep a shocked expression on his face as Elrohir blinked again, completely confused.

"I still think she's pretty.."

AN: Miruial isn't some stupid mary-sue. I thought it would be a funny ending to a semi-funny chappie. So tempted.. and the only real story girl they would know is Arwen. That would be messed up if 'Ro was drooling over her. o.O;


	7. Don't Tell

To Fate.

Chapter seven: Don't Tell.

Elladan snickered at the announcement. He couldn't believe Elrohir thought a maid was 'pretty'. What a great piece of blackmail he had just come across. Elrohir blinked, trying to think, then frowned.

"Don't say I said anything, Elladan. I'm warning you.. I'll send Varda on you!" Elrohir protested to the snickering.

"Yep. Send your new girlfriend out to get me. Perhaps you could even send out Miruial." He smirked, getting up and headed towards the hall that he last saw the maid in.

Elrohir stood, quickly following his brother. Nobody was going to know what he said if it was the last thing he did.

"Don't tell, Elladan! Please! Don't tell!" He followed closely at his brother's heels, hoping to stop the young Elf from proclaiming him a sick child as before.

Elladan ignored the protests, headed down another hall. He walked into a room, seeing Miruial complaining to herself again quite loudly.

"M'lady?" Elladan looked around the room a bit before continuing. "Elrohir has something to say."

"Do not!" Elrohir shook his head in protest. Miruial arched a brow but said nothing, so Elladan picked up where his brother left off.

"He does to. If he doesn't say it, I will!" At the comment, Elrohir sniffled, trying to make it apparent he wasn't going to say anything. Elladan continued. "He thinks you're pretty."

Elrohir scurried out the door, peeking his head in from the side. Miruial shrugged. "Alright. Now, can I resume my rantings please? And I don't see why you're bothering your brother over something so stupid. Not like he wants to get married or anything."

Elladan frowned at his useless blackmail. Elrohir wrinkled his nose at the mention of marriage. Another failed prank from the twins.

They walked down the hall again, Elrohir glaring openly at Elladan. In response, the older twin arched a brow.

"You told, nasty Elf!" Elrohir continued his glare, more angry than ever.

"Of course I did. Its too good of blackmail to give up." He shrugged, turning a corner and taking a seat against the wall there. Elrohir say next to him.

"Well then. I'll catch you talking about something you don't want to. How long do we have?" Elrohir leaned back, sinking down as he spoke.

"Probably a good two hundred years at most." Elladan shrugged, approximating how long they'd be welcome in Middle-Earth. It was longer than Elrohir had expected, but when you're around for almost three ages, things seem to be a little shorter to you.

"Two hundred?! That's all?!" He looked worried, not even getting an age to live.

AN: The next chappie will catch you off guard. Just a warning.


	8. Sauron's Clothing Line

AN: This chapter will knock your socks off. It's a bit confusing to start, but you'll catch on. At least I hope so. This is the beginning of the end of this story, but I'm expecting a lot of chapters to go with the end.

To Fate.

Chapter eight: Sauron's Clothing Line.

Elrohir lied sprawled on the stone under the trees. He was sobbing, and his face was buried in his arms. It was truly a sight to behold: the thousands of years old Elf acting like a child and whining outside.

Elladan hurried down the path. Rivendell seemed empty besides the two twins. The older Elf took one look at his brother and frowned.

"I told you not to get too attached to the maid. She's been gone two thousand years. Get over it already." He took a seat next to his brother, on the cold stone path.

"Two thousand years already?! Why didn't I go with her?!" He sobbed even more, muffling all his words with the cloth of his sleeves.

"Miruial is gone! G-O-N-E! Gone!" Elladan frowned, getting up and moving to a stone bench. The legs of the bench were overrun with moss and growing vines. Rivendell really did seem deserted.

"I miss her, Elladan.." He stopped sobbing a bit, standing and taking a seat on the bench as well. "Why didn't I ask her to stay?" Elladan frowned at the question.

"You did, stupid. You asked her twice, threatened her once, and tied her to your bedroom door handle six times. I don't think she wanted to hang around just to die because you thought she was pretty. I'm sure that was quite a flattering compliment, but honestly!" Elladan's tone seemed more annoyed than anything.

"I guess you're right, Elladan. Hmm.. I called those people on that thing that lets you talk to people. They said I should look at Red Eye. Does that mean Sauron started a clothing line?"

Elladan's frowned deepened. "Its called a phone, dimwit. And Red Eye is a _girl's_ clothing store. Teenage girls at that! Who'd you call? And what in the world did you ask them?!"

"I called the operation person. You know. The one you press zero to talk to. And I asked them where I could get some normal peasant clothes." Elrohir raised a brow, a bit confused as to the whole topic.

"Ugh. They probably thought peasant tops. Stupid Elf. We need to get some actual clothes if we ever want to leave Rivendell though." He furrowed a brow, thinking harder than he should. Elrohir disturbed his thinking.

"Why not just go out like this? Who cares if we walk around in tunics? They'll think we're insane asylum patients or working for the renissance festival." He smiled brightly, thinking about only how genius he was.

"Maybe you're right. Lets just go. Hmm.. but walking into the forest until we find somewhere probably isn't the best idea."

"London is just north of here, you know. Lets just go north." Elrohir grinned again at his own genius. At that he stood, prancing off to the north.

"At least we can't die of starvation.." Elladan mumbled to himself and followed his brother, quickly catching up. "I can't believe you talked me into this, Elrohir. Two thousand years ago, we agreed to give up immortality in two hundred years. Its been two _thousand_! Not two hundred! And now we're going off and walking into a heard of stupified humans who have no idea Elves even exsist! They'll probably do something like shoot us for having pointy ears and tiaras!" He pointed to the crown circlet thing, which they had always joked looks like a tiara.

Elrohir took the crowns from each of their heads, tossing them behind him and undoing the braids on each side of his head, covering his ears.

"Now they'll just think we're very stupid odd people." To that, Elladan frowned.


	9. Familiarity

AN: I've had far too much time. My updates get quicker as I get more plot bunnies. **gets all hyper off of watching the Matrix Reloaded** That movie had a lousy ending. Anyway.. This one has a bit of déjà vu and we also see a familiar face, though probably not how you expected to see them. Beware the biker.. or maybe they're a waiter.. or maybe.. well, you'll see..

To Fate.

Chapter nine: Familiarity.

Elladan was practially falling over from exhaustion when they finally reached London. Surely enough, it was just where they thought it would be. Elrohir had been pushing the two far too hard, but he was eager to get there. A hotel would be nice at this point, and the twins were fully aware that hotels exsisted. Rule number one for Elladan: Know your enemy.

Elrohir looked around, realizing how far into town they had gotten. Buildings and cars were everywhere. It was certainly a change from the day-to-day appearance of Rivendell. People crowded the streets, but that's when he saw her. There was a woman, probably no older than twenty something, walking across the street. Khakis and a tan turtleneck sweater gave her a sweet, gentle appearance with dark chocolate eyes and long wavey brown hair.

"Elladan, you go find a hotel. I'll find you. Shouldn't be too hard.." Elrohir had already begun wandering over to the girl as he spoke.

"Surely. See you around, little brother." Elladan knew of the bond Elven twins had and knew that Elrohir would have no problem finding his brother. He walked across the street, hopped in a taxi to avoid the stares he got for looking like a medieval impersonator, and drove off.

Elrohir came slowly closer to the woman, stopping on the opposite side of a motorcycle the woman had stopped at. She looked up.

"Puis-je aider vous?" (Can I help you? in French as far as I know) Her voice had a strong French accent. Elrohir raised a brow, unsure what tongue the young woman was speaking in.

"Um.. I'm terribly sorry. Didn't know you didn't speak the common tongue." He stayed put, arching a brow as he stared openly at the girl. There was an air of familiarity about her and a glow quite unnatural for any human.

"Listen, dude. Back off. And stop staring!" Her voiced quickly changed to a light British accent, seeming more at home in the mouth it had come from. She pulled the turtleneck over her head, a black tee-shirt underneath. Quickly fumbling through the sattlebags on the motorcycle, she pulled out a beige coat, putting it on.

"You do speak." He frowned, unsure of what she was trying to pull. "Do I know you?" Elrohir arched a brow, sure that there was no way he knew this girl but it seemed to odd.

"Doubt it." She paused, looking up. "I'm Dawn if it means anything to you. Does it?" The quick tongue, obviously gifted to this tough woman, seemed to slow in recognision.

"Dawn.. Miruial..?" Elrohir tried to process it. He took a moment, blinking sporatically.

"You speak Elvish? Sindar I suppose that would be. Yes. Miruial is Dawn, in Sindarin." She got on the motorcycle thinking a moment. "Tunic boy, get on."

Elrohir looked down at the bike, blinking. Get on? What kind of an idiot would get on something that looked like that?! Well.. he was an idiot. Therefore, he got right on the back of the bike, not asking a question about it.

Dawn started the engine, hurrying to the ultimate distination, still unknown to Elrohir. She swerved through traffic, beating rushhour quickly. Finally, they stopped in front of a small building, appearing to be a boarding house of some sort.

"Come on." Dawn swung her leg over the bike, turning it off only then, and hurried up the steps to the home. Elrohir quickly followed suit, ending up just behind the woman as they went up the stairs. What kind of moron was he? Following a complete stranger into the unknown? It was madness, though at the moment it seemed so right.

She headed up the stairs, followed closely by Elrohir, and into a room at the end of a hall. With a quick turn of the handle and a rough push, the door swung open and the young woman walked in. Elrohir hesistantly stepped inside, closing the door quietly behind him.

"I remind you of someone, no? Perhaps someone you knew and thought was gone. Someone whom if you found, you wouldn't doubt your choice to stay. Someone.. different from everyone else outside right now?" Dawn arched a brow, taking a seat at a small table near the door. Elrohir moved over to the table, also taking a seat.

"Yes. Someone.. different I suppose you could say. An old friend." He furrowed his brow, trying to comprehend. Before he knew it, Dawn reached over, pushing his hair behind his ear.

"I've been looking for you for a while, 'Rohir." The young woman leaned back again. "As if you didn't get it already, I am in fact the person whom I remind you of. And no, you aren't crazy. She didn't leave though. She tried, just couldn't. After years of struggling to leave, she did. Died at Sea though. An ambush off of the coast. And as you know, Elves are reborn. Elves stay Elves as well and are quite immortal." She brushed her own hair from her face, exposing a pointed ear.

AN: I'll leave you all hanging with this one. Its getting a bit long. Good cliffhanger moment in my opinion. Bringing back an old character.. creating a few hints of confusion.. and one overly trusting Elf.


	10. Twin Mental Patients

To Fate.

Chapter ten: Twin Mental Patients.

Elrohir blinked, trying to process everything that had just been shoved into his mind. Miruial died? And even if she did, that would only leave the woman sitting across from him as a half-Elven. And the Elves would have been gone by then. Did that mean there were others?

"Elrohir! Let me up there, stupid Elf! This old bag won't let me up! And what are you doing with a girl up there?! Are you mad?!" Elladan's angered voice pierced his thoughts like a sledgehammer. It took a moment to realize his twin was downstairs.

Elladan fought off an old chubby woman, trying to get up the stairs to his brother. It was quite obvious he didn't trust his brother enough to run off after some random girl and had followed him.

Dawn looked up from the table. Her eyes widened in recognision. The voice matched perfectly to Elrohir's, obviously being Elladan's by process of elimination. She stood, throwing open the door, running down the stairs at break-neck speed, and flinging her arms around the other twin.

Elladan stepped back, surprised by the girl hanging off of him. Elrohir hurried down just after Dawn, stopping near his brother.

"Elrohir.. You have quite a bit of explaining to do. First though, I'd suggest you get this thing off me!" Elladan tried to pry loose from Dawn's grasp, failing miserably. Elrohir pulled her off easily, holding the she-Elf's slender hands behind her back.

"I can explain! This is Dawn. Yep. Dawn. Think about it a while! Don't hurt me! Just think about it!" Elrohir bit down on his bottom lip, expecting to be hit or something.

Dawn wriggled loose. "Elladan!" She grinned brightly. "what? Don't remember me?! Come on! Think. Who else would have the nerve to cling to you like that?" Elladan thought about that a moment, trying to get something out of his brother by glaring.

"Hmm.. OH! Wait.. couldn't be.." He looked down intently upon the young woman, still thinking. Elrohir grabbed Dawn's arm as she tried to lunge forward again. Miruial and Elladan had always been too close. As it seemed, things never changed. He flung the she-Elf in towards him, pulling the hair away from her face with his other hand.

Elladan arched a brow, looking up at Elrohir again. His comment was directed more towards his brother than Dawn.

"Miruial?" He seemed only half surprised, reaching forward and embracing Dawn again. Elrohir frowned, letting her arm go and feeling very forgotten again. He back up into the wall, only to face the old woman, ready to interrogate him.

"Twin mental patients, eh? What's with the tunic, kid? Got kicked out of the renaissance festival?" The woman smirked, awaiting an answer.

"I'm not a kid." Elrohir wrinkled his nose at the comment. He was finally old enough to be considered a man to the Elves, yet everyone had left him here, making him still just a kid to the public. The woman looked over at Elrohir, arching a brow. The true age and weariness finally showed through in the half-Elven's eyes. At that, the woman bustled her way into an adjacent room, ignoring everything and disappearing.

"Would you two cut it?! Geez.. I'm always stuck in the background! You know, Elladan always get the girl. This is so annoying!" He frowned, headed out the door. Elladan let go of Dawn, arching a brow.

"Uh.. I think that's not a good thing." He looked at the door, brother long gone.

"Ugh. He can't be serious. You and me?" Dawn started laughing hysterically. "You're too.. old. Too in charge and pushy. Ick no! That's just wrong! Now Elrohir, he's cute and kinda funny. Smart too." Elladan frowned as Dawn went into a dreamy moment. He didn't want to hear how perfect she thought his brother was. It was probably smarter to find his brother than hear about him.

AN: Looks like Elrohir is mad over nothing, eh? I thought it was funny, and it adds conflict to this if we lose him in the big bad city.


	11. Awoken

AN: This one will throw you off for sure. Been planning it since the start, just so you all would hate me. xD

To Fate.

Chapter elven: Awoken.

Elrohir frowned, eyes closed, sprawled across a bed. His bed. His room. How in the world did he end up here? He felt the fine Elven cloth below him. This was real. He really was in Imladris. And he wasn't sleeping on cotton crap. This was great. He smiled suddenly, squirming ontop of the bed happily.

Elladan arched a brow. "Honestly.. does he ever do anything but sleep?" The twin had been standing in the doorway to the bedroom. Miruial's arms were wrapped around his neck from behind.

"Nah. He's always awake. It's the law of nature though. One twin sleeps while the other gets annoyed by a maid." She smirked, still hanging off of the twin.

"Do you ever get off me, Mir'? Its really quite annoying." At the implied command, Miruial released her arms, settling back down from her toes to her heels. Elrohir groaned lightly, still stuck in his little dream world. He twisted a bit too much, flinging himself off the bed and onto the floor.

Miruial hurried down the hall, not wanting to deal with both twins at once. And with that, she was gone. Elladan hurried to the bed, pulling up his twin back onto it.

"Wake up, crazy Elf. Its almost noon. What're you doing in that head of yours? Dreaming? Foresight?" Elrohir's eyes shot open at the mention of foresight. 

"Imladris is populated, correct?" His voice had a hint of worry. Elladan nodded slowly in response. "Hmm.. perhaps your foresight comment was correct, though I doubt I'm that spoiled and stupid in the future and I doubt Sauron has a clothing store." Elladan arched a brow.

"Clothing store? Honestly, what are you thinking?! Welcome to the present, psycho. You know, the last day of your useless exsistance." Elrohir whimpered in protest, falling back against the pillow. 

"You can't be serious! It can't be over just like this! Unfair!" Elrohir continued whimpering, shallow sobs thrown into the mixture now. Elladan sighed slightly, lying back next to his brother sorrowfully.

"The last ships for Valinor are leaving today. There's nowhere else to go. We agreed to this last night, remember? Its easier if we just go. That was we won't be reborn. But look on the bright side! Everyone is in Mandos or Valinor except us, right? Who wants to come back here again?! Nah. Not me. I just want out." He gave a small smile.

"So, what are we going to do on the last day ever?" Elrohir arched a brow, trying to think of something truly fulfilling to do when there was no time left. Elladan stood, walking to the doorway.

"Get ready. I was thinking about just that this morning and I had an idea."

AN: The last day ever.. and you all hate me now, huh? Killing off the twins and all.. Alright.. fine by me.


	12. My Last Desire

To Fate.

Chapter twelve: My Last Desire.

Elrohir had gotten ready particularly slow today. He knew it was the last time he'd put on a tunic and chose which far too carefully. In the end, he was dressed too much like a Noldor prince and quickly chose something else, looking more like a ranger in the final selection.

Elladan stood patiently outside Elrohir's room. He understood quite well his brother's dilema. It would only take a bit of time for the younger twin to adjust to his fate.

Slowly, the door opened, Elrohir staring intently at the doorknob as if memorizing every last bit of it: how it turned, how shiny it was, the hue of gold, everything. His eyes then traveled to the floor, memorizing every last scuff and inperfection. Elladan arched a brow.

"Are you alright, Elrohir?" Elrohir looked at up at question, thinking a moment.

"Before Legolas left, he told me something. He said sailing across the Sea was his heart's last desire. I don't know about you, but I've never really wanted anything. I think I want something now though." His brow furrowed, trying to think of a way to continue.

"What is it, brother? I don't care how it comes out. Just say it." Elladan waited patiently for an answer. This was to be something interested for sure. Elrohir was never one to speak without thought on something important. Finally, Elrohir looked up, answer figured.

"To live. To know I'll sleep through the night. To know I'll live through the day. To know I'll see the end of the world. To know I'm there if anyone will ever need me. But, mostly, to know in the end, we'll always be the twin sons of Elrond. Not too known, not too forgotten, not too different, not too the same. Just.. brother. Always brothers." He smiled a bit, knowing that was the only thing he honestly wanted.

Elladan was taken aback a bit by the answer. It seemed too simple. Elrohir just wanted him? Far too simple. Then again, it didn't seem all too odd. Elrohir wanted his brother like Elladan wanted his mother back. Elladan knew what it was like to lose someone. He had been closest to his mother. Elrohir had to live the days knowing he was going to lose his brother though.

Elrohir looked up a bit, still smiling merrily. His brother: the only one who really ever cared for him. No mother was there for him. No father who was always around. Arwen wasn't much help. She was gone. Just Elladan in the end. He didn't want to know what it was like to lose the last thing left in life. Elladan thought a moment before answering Elrohir.

"That sounds good, Elrohir. That sounds very good. I think I've decided what I want too. I don't care if the trees miss me. They'll be here with or without me. I think I want my brother. I want Valinor." He smiled back, headed down the hall to tell Elrond that they wanted to stay alive and annoying for a few more ages. Elrohir followed intently, ready to give their father the shock of his life.


	13. Poe

To Fate.

Epilouge: Poe.

Perhaps nothing ended the way it was meant to. Perhaps the twins died mortal deaths. This is for none of us to say. Tolkien was the one to say it. Edgar Allen Poe wrote a poem called Annabel Lee.

Annabel Lee, by Edgar Allen Poe.

It was many and many a year ago,   
In a kingdom by the sea,   
That a maiden there lived whom you may know   
By the name of ANNABEL LEE;--   
And this maiden she lived with no other thought   
Than to love and be loved by me. 

She was a child and I was a child,   
In this kingdom by the sea,   
But we loved with a love that was more than love--   
I and my Annabel Lee--   
With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven   
Coveted her and me. 

And this was the reason that, long ago,   
In this kingdom by the sea,   
A wind blew out of a cloud by night   
Chilling my Annabel Lee;   
So that her high-born kinsman came   
And bore her away from me,   
To shut her up in a sepulchre   
In this kingdom by the sea. 

The angels, not half so happy in Heaven,   
Went envying her and me:--   
Yes! that was the reason (as all men know,   
In this kingdom by the sea)   
That the wind came out of a cloud, chilling   
And killing my Annabel Lee. 

But our love it was stronger by far than the love   
Of those who were older than we--   
Of many far wiser than we-   
And neither the angels in Heaven above,   
Nor the demons down under the sea,   
Can ever dissever my soul from the soul   
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee:-- 

For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams   
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;   
And the stars never rise but I see the bright eyes   
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;   
And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side   
Of my darling, my darling, my life and my bride,   
In her sepulchre there by the sea--   
In her tomb by the side of the sea. 

This is the poem that inspired this story for the most part. Middle-Earth being the beautiful Annabel Lee. And, like all things, the world must die. The man who spoke of Annabel Lee knew this and the twins knew this as well. That is why they could part..

And for years, the twins dreamed of the earth as it was when they were there. They saw the faces of the people and the beauty of perfection. They passed to Valinor, and like all things, faded out of knowledge. As long as the twins lived on though, the beauty of Middle-Earth stayed immortal in their minds. The perfection of the world was always exsistant. In Valinor, the twins would reside till the ending of the known world.


End file.
